The lesson
by Triz10
Summary: The Old Kai scrambled Kibitoshin too much: someone is worried for the boy, so he/she decides to give a special lesson to the Elder Kai. This is my first fanfiction and is inspired by Dickens' A Christmas Carol (but it is not set at Christmas). Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**_**Messages from a stranger through old acquaintances**_

"Come one boy, it doesn't take that much, does it?".  
Kibitoshin panted and closed his eyes, his hands joined as if in prayer: since Majin Bu had been defeated twelve years before, the Old Kai had intended to teach everything he knew to the younger god. That day wasn't different from the others and the Old Kai wanted Kibitoshin to manage to use the Divine Window at any cost: it was a particularly hard technique which allowed to keep an eye on every planet of the universe without the use of the crystal spheres. Kibitoshin opened his hands as if they were a book: a golden glow came out of his hands but it immediately died out and the boy rolled his eyes, visibly fed up,  
"Tsk, and to think that this is the easiest technique!" The Elder exclaimed, crossing his arms. Kibitoshin rejoined his hands, emptied his mind and reopened his eyes as he had done before, but this time a completely white glowing circle appeared:

"Yes, I did it!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his lips, but the Elder kept on staring at him with severity.  
"There shouldn't be a white background, I already explained you that you must focus on a definite planet" The Elder uttered: "Now you're going to do it from the top until you'll be able to use this technique in a decent way, get it?".  
"From the top? But I have practically been doing just this for six hours!" the boy protested.  
"A high-leveled Kaioshin doesn't care at all!" The Elder replied: "I expect you to learn how to use this technique by today, because tomorrow we'll pass to something of much more harder".  
"Tomorrow?!".  
"Any objection?".  
"I...".  
"Quiet! The universe can't wait your own convenience, get it?".  
Kibitoshin gave up and tried the technique again until, after three more hours, on the glowing circle the planet Earth appeared: "If you had complained less and had worked more, maybe it wouldn't have taken all this time" the Elder muttered.  
Kibitoshin took the blow and clenched his fists: "If you don't change and don't apply yourself, you'll never be able to protect the universe and you'll always be a useless superior being. And now go away".  
Kibitoshin left with his head bowed and started to read a book not far away, as the Elder sat under a tree, starting to turn over the pages of a magazine: between a semi-naked girl and another, the highest deity observed Kibitoshin out of the corner of his eye and saw that the other had abandoned the book and had covered his face with both his hands. Suddenly the eyelids of the old god started to grow heavy and he fell asleep with the magazine open on his knees.

When he woke from the nap, the Elder found himself huddled up and enveloped in a blanket, while the magazine had been placed next to him: he sat up, looking for Kibitoshin with his gaze, but he didn't see him anywhere.  
"He's been very thoughtful with you, if I had been him I wouldn't have been that nice at all" an unknown voice said behind him and the Elder turned: the one who had talked was as high as Kibitoshin; the green skin covered by spots and the two big black and rigid wings made him look like a beetle while his lilac eyes were staring scornfully at the deity.  
"You are Cell, Son Gohan told me about you. What do you want?" The Elder asked raising to his feet in order to face the android.  
"Nothing, just to warn you about a little thing".  
"Go on, speak!".  
"I've been sent by someone who, unlike you, worries about that Kibitoshin" Cell said "Shortly some people will come here to talk to you about that boy who has had the misfortune of having to stand you".  
"Hey, show some respect! I...".  
"Shut up, you old geezer! I'm leaving now, I suggest you listen very carefully to what those three will say to you, you will need it" Cell abruptly interrupted him as he turned to leave, but then he added: "Ah, I was forgetting, give my regards to Son Gohan".  
This said, the android disappeared into thin air.

**Writer's corner**

**_Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I want to thank Bebbe5 for the translation of this first chapter._**  
**_See you at the next chapter,_**  
**_Triz10_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_**Journey into the past**_

Within a couple of hours, the Elder convinced himself that it had all been just a dream. Actually if someone had escaped from Hell, King Yammer would've warned him immediately. He sat back on the ground, wondering where on earth Kibitoshin had gone, but a weak aura coming from his right caught his attention. A midget with the orange cape and a dark green tunic was silently staring at him with light blue eyes.

"Bibidi?" The Elder exclaimed, astonished by the presence of the sorcerer.

"I think Cell has explained you the situation, so let's go to the point immediately, grab my hand" Bibidi ordered offering his left hand.

"And why on earth should I do it?".

"I have to show you the past, it won't take much".

"A time-travel? No way!".

"I fear you'll be obliged to do it. You know, those who sent me might compel you with force to listen to me".

"Who sent you?".

"All in good time" Bibidi said offering his hand again and the Eldest grabbed it snorting.

The Kaioshins' planet disappeared and reappeared, but this time it swarmed with people: between everyone the Eldest recognized himself, when he wasn't fused with the witch yet.

"Planet of the Kaioshins, twenty four million years ago more or less" Bibidi announced.

A Kaioshin with a very furious air was moving forward to the young Eldest: he was higher of the whole head and was very muscular, as a small vein pulsed on his forehead right under the black mohawk.

"You! You mustn't annoy my girlfriend ever again, get it?" the Kaioshin shouted madly. The Eldest laughed in his face, then floored him with two lighting moves.

"Well, truly she was the one who had flirted with me, and she was very cute too" the Eldest said with an idiotic smile on his face and foaming at the mouth. Bibidi raised his eyes to the sky and shook his head in disapproval, then offered his hand and the Eldest grabbed it.

As before the scene changed: the Eldest recognized the Z-sword stuck in the cliff and two Kaioshins, one of them was the one who had confronted the Eldest not long before, they were observing the arm with their hands on their hips. One of them, a thin small man with blue skin and lilac hair, approached and took the hilt.

"What are you doing?".

"Seems obvious, I'm pulling out the sword and breaking it in two".

"And why? You won't want that unpleasant being, I hope?".

"You're right" the small one said, then flew off away: "That Xxi has done us a great favour by sealing him inside there, ha ha ha".

Only Bibidi and the Eldest had remained on the scene, who had widened his eyes astonished: "It seems you weren't that nice, at that time" the sorcerer teased him.

The Eldest didn't breathe a word and grabbed Bibidi's hand.

"What you're going to see now it's the past of Kibitoshin, almost eight million years ago" Bibidi stated reappearing on the gods' planet.

"Eight million years ago? But Kibitoshin wasn't born yet!".

"I know, but at that time Kibito and Kaioshin, were already born, am I wrong?" Bibidi replied.

The Eldest observed the scene and saw a group of Kaioshins meditating, four men and two women: the Eldest recognized Dai Kaioshin and North, South and West Kaioshins because Kibitoshin had told him about them. The unknown man had a thick uncombed lilac mohawk, lilac moustache as well and purple skin, while the woman had a lighter shaded complexion and had long white hair that reached her back.

"Mum, dad!" a happy little voice exclaimed: the Kaioshins all of a sudden opened their eyes, as a child of three years or so were running towards them chased by Kibito. The little one had purplish skin and white hair which were bursting out in every direction, while his white and red skin was torn in a couple of places and filthy with dust and dirt.

"It's the fourth time he interrupts us!" South Kaioshin snorted.

"Whether Kibito can't take care of him, or maybe it's a sign that today we don't have to meditate" North Kaioshin murmured as the child threw himself into the white haired woman's arms.

"What do you want, Shin?" the purple skinned man asked.

"Look, dad, a little snail!" Shin answered laughing and pointing at a small mollusk which was crawling on his shoulder. The Eldest fell with his legs up in the air: how could that kid interrupt the meditation because of a snail?!

"Kaioshin had a great passion for snails, when he was a child" Bibidi said amused.

The mother of Shin raised to their feet, took her son into her arms and cuddled him, then Bibidi took the Eldest by the shoulder and the scene changed: "What you're going to see has happened three months after this scene" he said.

Kibito was sitting cross-legged on the ground and in his arms he had Shin, who was sucking his thumb, asleep: not far away, the other four Kaioshins were gathered with mournful faces.

"Finally he's fallen asleep, the death of Kaioshade and Hina had deeply upset him" North Kaioshin murmured sighing.

"Deeply upset him? Shin has been crying for hours!" South Kaioshin replied.

"Dai Kaioshin, what's going to happen to him?" West Kaioshin asked sending an easily worried glance to the little one with eyes bright with tears.

"Since he's Hina's son, now he is East Kaioshin, even if he's very young" the chief of the gods said: "I should've never given such a dangerous mission to Kaioshade and Hina, but now..." he added and sighed.

"It's easy to speak now with hindsight!" Kibito hissed withering at Dai Kaioshin with a glance, then focused on the child he had in his arms: "I'll take care of you, Shin, and when you will be older you'll be as strong as your parents" Kibito murmured gently placing down Shin at his side.

Bibidi offered his hand to the Eldest, he grabbed it and they went back to the start: "If you think to shock me with your magic, you're wrong" the god burst out.

"I don't want to shock you at all, the one who sent me wanted me to show you this" Bibidi said.

"Who sends you?".

"I told you, all in good time. My duty is over, soon another spirit will come: please, I hope all this will serve you as a lesson".

The sorcerer disappeared as he had appeared and the Eldest sat on the ground.

**Writer's corner**

Hello!

This is the new chapter, I hope you like it.

I would like to know your opinion about my story.

Kisses,

Triz


End file.
